


358: geheimnis und perfektion

by Imorz



Series: 350 bis 366 [9]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Actor Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Cheesy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Persons, Secret Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Jinyoung menghilang. Ketika ditemukan, ia justru meminta hubungan ini berakhir. Jaebeom bingung lahir batin.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: 350 bis 366 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	358: geheimnis und perfektion

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta GOT7/JJ Project sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

  
358: “ _You’re perfect to me_.”

  
Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam dan Jaebeom belum mendapatkan kabar apa pun mengenai Jinyoung. Lelaki itu seharusnya, seharusnya, sudah menghubunginya pukul sembilan tadi, seperti biasanya, tetapi kali ini Jaebeom tidak memperoleh pesan darinya—ada apa dengan Jinyoung dan di mana ia sekarang?

Jaebeom menghubungi seluruh orang yang ia tahu, manajer, _bodyguard_ , asisten, rekan seperjuangan, staf agensi, semua yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan Jinyoung sebagai penyanyi sekaligus aktor yang sedang naik daun. Ia memang sedang mengencani seorang publik figur, sementara ia sendiri hanyalah guru musik di sebuah sekolah swasta, yang kebetulan tidak sengaja bertemu Jinyoung di sebuah studio musik ketika lelaki itu untuk pertama kali mencoba pengalaman rekaman pertamanya. Jaebeom sudah berada di sana dari awal karirnya.

Hal ini memang cukup merepotkan. Mereka harus diam-diam menutupi hubungan ini, harus banyak menelan pil pahit ketika penggemar memasangkan Jinyoung dengan si ini atau si itu, harus bersabar dan memaklumi pekerjaan Jinyoung sebagai aktor yang terkadang mengharuskannya melakukan adegan intim dengan lawan main, misalnya berciuman atau adegan awal bercinta (tentu tidak benar-benar bercinta, tetapi tetap saja ada sesuatu yang terbakar dalam dadanya) yang kemudian berlanjut dengan layar hitam dan sutradara meminta penonton melanjutkan sisanya dengan fantasi masing-masing.

Namun, Jinyoung terus memberikannya kepercayaan, yang meski detik ini Jaebeom meragu, detik selanjutnya ia kembali percaya padanya. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa mereka tetap dapat mempertahankan hubungan ini sejauh ini.

Jaebeom sudah menghubungi semua orang yang berhubungan penting dengan Jinyoung, tetapi nihil ia dapat hasilnya. Mereka semua tidak tahu di mana keberadaan Jinyoung. Jaebeom berlari mengelilingi kota, sembari terus mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jinyoung. Dering ada, tetapi tak pernah diangkat.

Satu petunjuk yang ia tahu. Jinyoung dan para kru film terakhir kali sedang merayakan selesainya syuting terakhir untuk film yang akan datang. Mereka merayakannya di sebuah restoran, memesan daging, banyak alkohol, cemilan; semua orang berakhir mabuk. Salah satu orang yang menjemput berkata, ketika ia tiba, ia sudah tidak menemukan Jinyoung di sana bersama para pemabuk tadi, kemungkinan lelaki itu sudah pergi sebelum para kru tak sadarkan diri.

Ada satu kata yang tertera dalam kepala Jaebeom saat ini; gawat, gawat, gawat!

Gawat!

Ini gawat sekali!

Kakinya tak pernah berhenti berlari, mulutnya terus meneriakkan nama Jinyoung meski orang-orang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

Tiba-tiba, dering itu membuahkan hasil. Jaebeom mendengar suara Jinyoung.

"Jaebeom."

"Jinyoung, kau di mana?!"

"Mari putus."

Langkahnya terhenti. Jaebeom terbata. Mulutnya bergerak ingin menjawab, tetapi kelu; tetapi bingung sendiri ingin menjawab apa.

"Jaebeom, mari putus."

"Jinyoung—"

"Untuk kebaikanmu."

Lalu berhenti. Tidak ada suara lagi. Jaebeom memandang layar ponsel dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Ia tidak kecewa, atau marah, atau sedih, ia ... bingung.

Jaebeom kembali melangkah (entah ke mana) seraya memandang layar ponsel yang menampilkan kontak nomor Jinyoung. Panggilan tadi tidak lebih dari semenit, dengan waktu sesingkat itu, Jinyoung menaruh Jaebeom ke dalam pusaran keruh, meninggalkannya di sana dengan pelbagai pertanyaan, sementara ia pergi membawa jawaban.

Ibu jarinya menekan tombol panggil. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan nanti kepada Jinyoung, Jaebeom terlalu heran (Jinyoung tahu Jaebeom terlalu bodoh, Jaebeom hanya pintar dalam bermusik dan memberi makan kucing-kucingnya, dan berani sekali ia melakukan hal ini padanya).

Kaki Jaebeom berhenti. Ia mendengar nada dering yang amat familiar. Dari arah kiri, di sela dua gedung gelap, sebuah jalan tikus, lembab dan kotor.  
Jaebeom menemukan Jinyoung terduduk di sebelah bak sampah besar. Ponselnya bergetar di samping kaki, nama Jaebeom tertera, tetapi enggan mengangkat.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?"

"Buat apa? Kita sudah putus."

"Aku tidak pernah menyetujuinya."

Jinyoung semakin tertunduk, tidak mau menatap Jaebeom.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau di sini? Kenapa kau meninggalkan restoran? Kau mabuk atau—"

"Satu-satu," sela Jinyoung. "Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya kalau kau memburuku dengan banyak pertanyaan seperti itu."

Jaebeom menghela. Ia berjongkok di depan Jinyoung yang masih setia menunduk. "Lihat aku."

Jinyoung menggeleng.

"Jinyoung, lihat aku."

"Tidak mau. Kau jelek."

Jaebeom tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Itu hal yang paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah Jinyoung katakan—bukan berarti Jaebeom terlalu naif mengira ia tampan, tetapi Jinyoung terus memujinya bahwa ia adalah lelaki paling tampan sedunia. Setiap hari, setiap mereka bangun tidur, Jinyoung akan memandangi wajahnya lekat-lekat, mengelus dua titik hitam yang ikonik di kelopak mata, dan menyanjung wajahnya yang tiada dua di dunia ini.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin bersamamu lagi. Sudah jelek, bodoh pula. Sedangkan aku yang aktor dan penyanyi ini mana setara denganmu, coba kau pikir baik-baik."

"Kau yang pikir baik-baik, Jinyoung. Apa kau memang menganggapku begitu? Sini tatap aku dengan benar, jangan menunduk, jangan pengecut."

Tidak ada reaksi. Jinyoung sendiri menolak tidak, mengiyakan juga tidak. Ia terus menyembunyikan wajah.

"Jinyoung, lihat aku," Jaebeom menangkup pipi Jinyoung, membuatnya mendongak, "Pikirkan sekali lag—apa ... ini?"

Selain mata sembab dan bekas air mata yang sudah mengering, Jaebeom menemukan luka lebam hampir di seluruh wajah, dan garis luka panjang di pipinya. Darah yang ke luar turut mengering, menyisakan warna merah pekat dari ujung bibir ke ujung telinga.

"Jinyoung, ini—"

"Kaulihat, 'kan?!" Jinyoung menepis tangan Jaebeom. "Aku sudah seperti ini, sudah seperti hantu! Wajahku buruk rupa! Memang kau masih mau dengan orang yang punya luka sepanjang ini di wajahnya, huh?!"

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Klasik. Aku mengantar pulang lawan mainku yang perempuan, beberapa berandalan menghadang kami, aku berkelahi, salah satu dari mereka membawa pisau dan menyayat wajahku, selesai; selesai bersama karir dan kehidupanku."

"Kenapa kau tidak segera pergi ke rumah sakit?!"

"Sudah terlambat. Aku putus asa."

Jaebeom berdecak. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan putus denganku?"

Jinyoung kembali tertunduk. "Sudah kubilang, memangnya kau masih mau denganku yang mirip hantu ini?"

"Itu pertanyaan konyol. Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Jinyoung mulai meneteskan air mata (lagi). Ia tidak tersedu, Jaebeom memperhatikan bagaimana air mata itu turun dari matanya, ke pipi, ke rahang, lalu menetes ke tanah. Jaebeom melepaskan jaket, meletakkannya ke atas kepala Jinyoung.

"Pakai itu, tutupi wajahmu." Jaebeom berbalik, "Naik."

"A-apa?"

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu berjalan dengan keadaan seperti itu."

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, Jaebeom."

"Sudah, naik saja. Kau ini masih banyak gaya, padahal sedang luka parah."

Jinyoung beranjak naik ke atas punggungnya, merangkulkan lengannya ke pundak Jaebeom.

Ia mulai berdiri, "Ugh, berat juga."

Jinyoung memukul kepala lelaki itu. "Turunkan saja aku kalau begitu! Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Maaf, maaf, jangan banyak bergerak, nanti kita sama-sama jatuh."

Jaebeom membawa Jinyoung ke klinik terdekat. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak terlalu mengenal daerah ini, hanya mengandalkan peta dari ponsel.

Tidak ada percakapan setelahnya, lebih banyak hening, kecuali bagian Jaebeom yang harus membenarkan posisi Jinyoung dengan menghentaknya ke atas, dan Jinyoung akan mengeluh atas tingkahnya.

"Kita ... tidak akan putus, 'kan?" ucap Jaebeom memulai.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Jinyoung pelan, persis di samping telinganya. "Aku sudah memberikanmu pilihan, tetapi kau menolaknya. Normalnya, orang akan segera menjauhi, jadi kupikir, sebelum kau menjauh, lebih baik aku membuatmu pergi lebih dulu."

"Kalau begitu aku bersedia menjadi tidak normal."

Jinyoung tertawa kecil. "Bukankah kita memang sudah tidak normal sejak awal? Lucu juga, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang."

Jaebeom turut tertawa. "Kau tahu sendiri. Makanya kubilang pertanyaanmu konyol, padahal kau sudah tahu sendiri jawabannya akan seperti apa."

"Maafkan aku," Jinyoung mengeratkan rangkulannya. "Harusnya aku percaya kau tidak akan mungkin meninggalkanku, bagaimana pun rupaku, bagaimana pun kelakuanku."

" _Bingo_."

Senyum Jinyoung merekah, ia mengecup telinga Jaebeom singkat.

"Geli."

"Maaf."

"Lakukan setelah kita sampai di apartemenku saja."

Jaebeom tidak mendengar suara Jinyoung lagi, lelaki itu mungkin saat ini tengah senyam-senyum seperti orang kasmaran, beruntung ia tertutupi jaket, jadi tidak ada orang yang mengenalinya, atau melihat wajahnya sedang tersipu hebat.

"Walaupun rambutmu sudah memutih, kulitmu mengendor, mata dan telingamu sudah tak mampu berfungsi dengan baik, aku akan selalu bersamamu—tidak, aku pasti selalu bersamamu."

"Jaebeom...."

"Walaupun kaki-tanganmu sudah tidak ada, walaupun kau sudah tidak mengingatku, walaupun kau tidak mampu membuka mata lagi, aku pasti, pasti, ada di dekatmu, selalu."

Jaebeom menghentikan langkahnya, ia melanjutkan. "Ini akan terdengar sangat menggelikan, tapi Jinyoung, mau setidaksempurna bagaimana pun fisikmu, kalau aku sudah cinta, maka aku akan cinta sampai akhir hayat. Seloyal itu perasaanku padamu. Jadi, jangan pernah, jangan pernah lagi, kau meminta putus dariku, sekali pun jangan pernah. Kata-kataku ini absolut, kalau dilanggar, mungkin aku mati."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Jinyoung menaruh dagunya di pundak Jaebeom. "Tidak ada yang sempurna; tetapi bersamamu, duniaku sempurna."

Kata-kata Jinyoung itu juga serupa, mutlak dan tak dapat disanggah. Jaebeom mafhum. Mereka terikat oleh benang merah gaib, yang mengharuskan satu sama lain untuk saling menanggung dosa bersama.

Di klinik terdekat, Jinyoung memperoleh pengobatan terbaik. Dokter dan perawat di sana terkaget-kaget melihat keadaan sang publik figur yang babak belur. Pipinya kini berhias kapas sepanjang luka itu terbuka. Untuk sementara, sepertinya Jinyoung akan absen dari pekerjaannya.

Dan selama absen, Jinyoung memilih tinggal bersama Jaebeom, meninggalkan apartemennya untuk dijaga oleh sang asisten, sementara ia bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya sepanjang hari dan malam. Menabung rasa sentosa sebelum beranjak tua dan tak mampu mengingat siapa ini, siapa itu. Berita tentangnya yang mengabarkan ia tengah berkencan pun beredar—Jinyoung tidak peduli.

Biarkan saja dunia tahu. Biar dunia tahu apa yang menjadi kebahagiaannya selama bernyawa.

Jaebeom memeluknya dari belakang, mengecup tengkuknya. Jinyoung tersenyum, ia menutup gorden, berbalik, dan balas memeluk sang kekasih. Lagu delapan puluhan terdengar lewat radio.

Mereka berdansa di tengah gegernya berita di media dan ributnya pertanyaan yang berperai-perai. Yang mereka harus tahu, Jinyoung membuat Jaebeom hidup, dan Jaebeom membuat Jinyoung sempurna.

  
.

.

.

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> keju banget gak, sih? iya, keju banget, kebangetan. dan jaebeom yang ngomong begitu berasa ooc banget huhuu so sorry. anw, terima kasih sudah membaca <3


End file.
